


Longtail's Last moment

by MageofDoom1997



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofDoom1997/pseuds/MageofDoom1997





	Longtail's Last moment

Longtail's POV

I'm lying in the elders den, and all is good. Firestar, I respect him after all of the trouble in the clan. Like the battle of BloodClan. He made us strong and made us believe that there is hope. And mainly he encouraged me to go on the journey. But his children Leafpool and Squirrelflight are nothing but trouble. Leafpool betrayed our clan and even betrayed StarClan law. That's unforgivable. Well it's me, Mousefur, and well Purdy in the elders den today. I'm proud to be an elder now. Not having to worry about fighting or hunting for the clan. What use of a blind cat anyways. And now I'm relaxing in the den where some sunlight is coming through.

"I CAN HEAR THE TREE FALLING" Dovewing shouts out. How can a cat hear that? Firestar yells something out. I think it was to evacuate the camp. Me and the other elders run out of the den, and as soon as we ran the tree fell. But in the next few moments I can feel a sharp pain in my lower back. And I spit up some blood. I heard Briarpaw yelling

"HELP WE ARE UNDER THE TREE." And then it got quiet. Maybe, me going blind is a sign from StarClan. For believing Tigerstar or thinking that he was a good cat. I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and I spit up blood. My life drains from my body. The pain. I finally realized I fell in love with someone and I never told her. Mousefur. I care for you. And if I die right now I'll wait for you.

I take my last breath and closed my eyes. Good by ThunderClan. Here I come, StarClan.

Normal POV

"LONGTAIL'S DEAD" Mousefur wails.


End file.
